You Have Twelve Unread Messages!
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: From Ginny: Hey, babygirl, care to mosh it up with your favourite redhead and Luna-kins? /12 texts Hermione Granger never got/ AU.


_Summary_: From Ginny: Hey, babygirl, care to mosh it up with your _favourite_ redhead and Luna-kins? (12 texts Hermione Granger never got) AU.

* * *

_12/31/11 New Years Eve_

**3.45 PM From Luna**: 'Mione, what was our Geo hw? Ch. 23 or 25? Oh and Gin-in-a-bottle wants to know how long you're gonna wait till you ask out Potter this year.

( _empty bottles and full dreams dance around her as the wind rushes by; she leans closer to the leather and grins at the sky before lights shine too bright and metal screams_)

* * *

**4.37 PM From Ginny**: so, u'll nvr gues wut happned! draco malfoy askd me out! sry bout bad grmmr, I kno it pisses u off, bt I'm so excited! I need ur halp w/ my outfit! guess that party rlly got him into me ;)

(_ there was only silence for her, swathed in white and the empty cries, as she curled into a ball and warmed her world with the sticky liquid on her armslegseverywhere_)

* * *

**5.12 PM From Harry:** I've got this week off from school, wanna meet up? You can tell me about Malfoy and Ginny's little hookup that I've been hearing so much about.

( _she doesn't know who she is, where she is, or what happened; all she remembers is the stinging smell of ash and the bitter, slick taste of alcohol dancing on her tongue_)

* * *

**6.57 PM From Malfoy: **If you breathe a word about me and Weasley, I will feed you to something ferocious. Got it, Granger?

(_ oh where did the warmth go, she feels so cold now, so alone, so abandoned; there's nothing anywhere anymore_)

* * *

**7.41 PM From Mum: **Don't forget to clean up the living room! Your father and I have an emergency surgery so we'll be home late tonight. Love you.

(_ there are sounds now, something for her loneliness to grasp a hold of, sounds of people screaming – not familiar – and loud sirens that match her whines_)

* * *

**8. 04 PM From Ginny: **Hey, baby girl, care to mosh it up with your favourite redhead and Lunakins? And by mosh it up we mean help us with our homework! Please! *hopeful face*

(_ someone is holding her but he's the wrong kind of warm, not the musky warm she craves, this is detached warmth, where's her muskiness? where is she? who is she_?)

* * *

**9.00 PM From Ron: **Does Luna like daisies? Oh and Chinese tonight with Harry and Malfoy, you in? We promise not to eat all the dumplings!

(_ they lay her on a bed and breathe back life into her, but the darkness is so inviting, so kind, and it was the Light that brought her there, so it must mean she's supposed to go to the black_)

* * *

**10.23 PM From Harry: **About that notdate, how does Darla's Café sound? I hear it's got great mocha coffee things that you like so much?

( _she follows the light and burns memories behind her because she doesn't need them, she just has to get away from the blinding pain and unwarm arms and she'll be fine again_)

* * *

**11.32 PM From Neville: **I miss my favourite Trevor-Tracker! India is no fun without your random facts. Parvarti says hi, by the way.

(_ there's a buzz in her head now, something that screams but she can't understand it, it's like summer nights and green things and the light behind her seems to know what she's talking about_)

* * *

**11.52 PM From Ginny: **Where are you? You haven't answered any of my texts! We're at Luna's; get your skinny bookish bum over here!

(_ and she's so far from the light now and maybe the dark knows what she means as well, and wasn't she always told to be brave and embrace the new? someone tell her, she doesn't know herself_)

* * *

**12.04 PM From Harry: **Did I do something wrong 'Mione? Are you mad at me? Please answer me. Everyone is really worried about you.

(_ blissful darkness envelops her and who she is doesn't matter anymore because who she was, who matters, is somewhere else, lying cold and broken on a road with people screaming around her and a man weeping beneath the stars_.)

* * *

Hermione Granger dies just four minutes into the New Year.

* * *

Poor Hermione!

Aimlessly Unknown


End file.
